This invention relates to a mirror assembly, and more particularly to a mirror assembly in which the mirror is supported on a beam or wall and may be rotatably adjusted in position about both a first axis and a second axis perpendicular to the first axis.
As is well known, subway stations and waiting areas are becoming increasingly unsafe for individuals, especially late at night when the stations are empty and the trains run infrequently. Although a subway token collector and possibly a policeman is present at or adjacent to the subway station entrance, they cannot often observe individuals entering the turnstiles or those waiting for a train along the train platform since those individuals are out of the token attendant's and/or policeman's view.
One partial solution to this problem is to designate a certain portion of the subway platform as a secure waiting area, where the token attendant or security officer may be able to see the waiting rider from their booth or patrol area. Nevertheless, since many subway station tunnels are rather narrow, this designated waiting area can be very small, and limits the area in which the subway rider may wait for the oncoming train.
Another problem is that train conductors often cannot see the entire subway platform when the train is discharging and picking up passengers. This is especially true if the platform is crowded, or the station is curved. As a result, the conductor may close the train doors and start the train before discharge and pick-up is complete, possible catching passengers in the closing doors.
One suggestion to the above-mentioned problems is to use mirrors appropriately placed on walls and/or beams of the subway station tunnel, which will enable the token attendant and/or policeman to see a far greater area along the train platform when located in the token booth or a patrol area, or enable the train conductor to see a larger area on the platform when the train is stopped at a subway station.
However, the use of mirrors for various subway stations requires the mirrors to be individually mounted and adjusted with respect to the wall or beam, depending on the station and train platform to be observed.
In addition, once the mirror is adjusted, it is essential that it cannot be moved out of alignment by ordinary physical force, such as by vandals who often frequent subway stations.
Further, once this adjustment is made, it is important that it be maintained, i.e., that the mirror remain in the desired orientation with respect to the wall or beam because it is unlikely that sufficient personnel will be available to routinely readjust the mirror.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a mirror assembly which can be used in any subway or train station, and in which the mirror may be appropriately adjusted in position so that the token booth attendant can clearly observe at least a large portion of the subway platform and that the mirror remain in the appropriate position once adjusted despite any unauthorized attempt to disturb the position.